Feral Pigsy
The ruffled red-furred Feral Pigsy is an aggressive poisonous relative of the yellow Pigsy, and also the size of one block in height. It appears during the day near Bog Water in Swamplands as well as on Detritus in Jungles, and is easily aggravated. It likes climbing Weepwood trees and occasionally explores shallow Jungle Caves. General information Feral Pigsies always look angry and they all have an earring pierced into their left ear. It is said that Feral Pigsies are hot-headed, as their attacks can sometimes fleetingly trigger a heat meter as if entering hot biomes. Feral Pigsies are the only source of Feral Pigsy Fur. Feral Pigsy Fur is a valuable crafting ingredient for Iron equipment, poisonous bombs, poison resistance potions and even bungalow styled building blocks. It is also required to unlock several crafting recipes partways. Spawning Feral Pigsies can spawn on Detritus from Jungles and close to Bog Water that can be found in Swamplands, which then also applies to player-made arenas or artificial biomes built from Detritus and areas where Bog Water has been placed. Feral Pigsies only spawn during the day, flourish in sunlight and will not die at nightfall. They usually vanish in a little while after (all) players have left the area. Feral Pigsies can be spawned on Mob Spawners. Please note that Mob Spawners are not intended to let you "farm" infinite animal loot. Instead they are Machines that will spawn specific Creatures as a fighting challenge, intended to be used within Adventures created for other players to play. Creatures spawned on Mob Spawners do not drop any loot and cannot be tamed. However, Adventure creators can provide the first Creature that will be spawned with customary loot that other players will then receive when killing this Creature. Player-spawned Feral Pigsies cannot be set to "peaceful" on the Mob Spawner, but will automatically be defensive-only if spawned on a game world with the "Pro" world option "peaceful creatures" enabled. This can be changed by clicking on the "aggressive" option of the Mob Spawner. Aggressively Feral Pigsies can serve as "watch dogs" when activated by Sensors or traps wired to them, but will also be aggressive towards the players who placed the Mob Spawners. Behavior Feral Pigsies are aggressive towards player characters (except on game worlds where the option "peaceful creatures" is enabled, which only players with the "Pro"-DLC can do). They can sense player characters from a distance, will then snort and run up to the players to attack them. When a Feral Pigsy is nearby somewhere, you can hear it snorting a little, even if your view is obstructed. Feral Pigsies cannot be "charmed" by using Eau De Pigsy. Eau De Pigsy only affects common peaceful yellow Pigsies. Like all aggressive Creatures, Feral Pigsies do not react scared when explosions or battles happen close to them, and will not run away from the scene. Combat According to Playful, Feral Pigsies have 375 health points and based on tests, they require 35 hits with a Twig, 19 hits with a Wood Sword, 15 hits with a Stone Sword, 8 hits with an Obsidian Sword, 5 hits with an Iron Sword, 4 hits with a Diamond Sword or 3 hits with a Lumite Sword to be killed. It seems almost certain that Feral Pigsies do not have any armor points. Feral Pigsies are rather feared for their aggressiveness and poisonous attacks. They also tend to appear in groups of 3 individuals. Feral Pigsies may not look like it, but are actually poisonous. Their attacks will have a certain chance of causing poison damage over time. Poison damage from Feral Pigsy strikes will last for ca. 3 seconds. Its special attack begins after the Feral Pigsy ducks down lowering its torso and head while wagging its tail and making a grumbling sound. It will then push up its head and send the player-character flying several blocks upwards and backwards. Special attacks might have a higher chance of also dealing poison damage. The pushing power of a Feral Pigsy is not as strong as that of a BossHog or a Dustevil, but stronger than that of a Night Hoglet. The shove usually won't inflict falling damage to player characters, however it is sufficient to interrupt a taming process. Like with all types of Creatures except for flight animals, it is recommended to circle a Feral Pigsy while whacking it with a Melee Weapon to avoid being hit by it. Like all other Creatures, Feral Pigsies can climb one or two blocks upwards, but not three blocks or higher without any steps, not even on worlds with low gravity (while your player character can use low gravity to jump up 5 blocks or more). You might not be able to safely fight Creatures from platforms or ladders, nor across gaps or fences with a Melee Weapon any longer (or tame them with such tricks), since Creatures can now back away and take a distance when they realize that they cannot reach the player character. You can still try these tricks at your own risk of course, since they might still work sometimes. In any case you can still throw Explosives or throwable items at Creatures from a safe place. Armor-Piercing Bombs are the most effective ranged weapons in general, followed by Explosive Bombs, Poison Bombs and Rimecones. Throwing Globs of Goo can only slow Creatures down. Loot When killed (or dismissed as Pets), Feral Pigsies can drop 1-5 stacks of items in their Loot Bag. Their Loot Bags will always contain at least 1-3 pieces of Feral Pigsy Fur. Often their Loot Bags will additionally contain Bones and/or Globs of Goo. More rarely their Loot Bags will additionally contain Crystal Shards, 1-2 blocks of Detritus and/or Sinews. Since update R61 on February 14th 2019, there's a very small chance to receive the free rare Recipes for Plum Blossoms and/or Year of the Pig Lanterns from Feral Pigsies when you kill them. The chances are much higher to receive these Recipes as a pet-harvest though. Taming To tame a Feral Pigsy, ready a crafted and equipped Taming Collar (with TAB as the default button) and point it at the Feral Pigsy for 7,5 seconds without being interrupted. After obtaining the Rancher Badge through questing (9 Quests starting with the Quest "Fall for You"), the taming time will be reduced to only 1,5 second. The Badge does not have to be "selected" in order to grant this Buff. Stun Bombs can be effectively used to tame all Creatures, because they immobilize them completely. However you should take the small knockback of Stun Bombs into consideration, and please note that you will have to throw one of these Explosives every 5-6 seconds so that the taming process will not be interrupted too often whenever the Creature "wakes up" and starts to fight back again. If a Feral Pigsy already starts to prepare its special attack, then it will be too late to throw a Stun Bomb. The special attack will still hit in this case even if the Creature already starts to appear stunned. If the taming process has to be restarted over and over again, this could lead to using too many Stun Bombs, which can be lethal to Creatures like Feral Pigsies eventually, because Stun Bombs inflict a little bit of damage every time. Globs of Goo can be used as alternatives to make Creatures stay put, which might also prevent them from glitching; but they will keep on fighting... It is possible, but quite hard, to slowly circle them while continuing to tame them in order to not get hit. Since update R45 in July 2017, if Creatures realize that they cannot reach player characters, they can sometimes retreat and then wait in a distance until player characters will get close to them again, which can make them aggressive anew. This means that you might not be able to tame all Creatures safely across a gap or a fence, from a ladder or a platform anymore. Keeping them as Pets As soon as Feral Pigsies have successfully been tamed and have sent you hearts, they will become immortal in principle. They will not die from hunger, corruption, heat, cold, poison or drowning, and they cannot be hit with Weapons. The owner of Pets can push them with gauntlets, and Explosives might also be able to push Pets away a little, but this won't kill them. Only "dismissing" Pets (via their pet window, to be opened by looking at them and using right-click or typing "f" as the default key) will make them vanish forever while dropping their Loot Bag with the exact same content as if they were killed with a Weapon. Only Pet owners and players with the necessary permission rank can dismiss Pets. Feral Pigsy Pets will follow player characters automatically right after being tamed and can be lead through Teleporters or to the Touchstone. If you outdistance your Pets that follow you, they should automatically teleport to you. However in rare cases (like after using a Glider or before stepping into a Teleporter right after shaking them off) following Pets might just freeze and you will have to search for them where you last saw them. They might not follow you again automatically, so you'll have to tell them to "stay" (in their pet window), step away a bit, and then ask them to "follow" you again. The same goes for Pets that will stop following you after a defeat or logout. Feral Pigsy Pets should not vanish any longer if set to "wander", but they can still get displaced by the game program very often either upwards or downwards and more rarely sideways, usually onto the roof of their stables or a tree right above, down into a Cave or rarely even into the vast caverns of the Corruption layer deep underground... You can see cyan blue spots on your area Map (to be opened by typing "m" as the default key) indicating your Pets if you are in the same area as they are. This might help you to find out if your Pet is still somewhere "nearby" or not. You can switch between area map and world map by clicking on the magnifying symbol in the map window. For more details about how to keep Pets in Creativerse, please refer to the according Creativerse Wikia/Fandom article about Pets in general. Feeding them as Pets As Pets, Feral Pigsies can be rather demanding, revealing that they are actually carnivores, asking for Jerky Sandwiches or Chizzard Pot Pies as their favorite food, which will require Chizzard Gizzard (or Blizzard Chizzard Gizzard) made into Questionable Jerky to cook. However, less demanding Feral Pigsies exist as well, preferring only a single Horned Melon to quench their hunger. Pets with more modest eating-predilections will not give any less nor less valuable harvests than demanding ones. Please note that you will have to feed Pets their exact favorite food to receive a good harvest. For example: if you feed a Turnip to a Feral Pigsy that loves Horned Melons, or if you feed a Mushroom Pot Pie to a Pigsy if its favorite food is Chizzard Pot Pie, then you might not even receive any Feral Pigsy Furwhen harvesting from it. You cannot obtain Pigsy Droppings from Feral Pigsy Pets. Pet Harvest When keeping Feral Pigsies as Pets and after feeding them their favorite food, you can obtain 1-3 pieces of Feral Pigsy Furs from them with each harvest. Occasionally, the pet-harvest from common yellow Pigsies may additionally include Red Mushrooms, Crystal Shards, Bones and/or Globs of Goo. Rarely you might obtain Sinews as a pet-harvest from them too. Since update R61 on February 14th 2019, you have the chance to receive the free rare Recipes for Plum Blossoms and Year of the Pig Lanterns from tamed Feral Pigsies when you harvest from them. The chances are much higher if you have fed your Pets their exact favorite type of Food as shown in their Pet window. After harvesting from your Pets, you will have to clean them with a Washer, otherwise they won't get hungry again. Pet Pigsies will stick their tongues out when being cleaned, obviously enjoying it. When killed (or dismissed as Pets), Feral Pigsies will drop the same types of items in the same amount that they would if you simply killed them in the wild. Family members The Feral Pigsy has many relatives: * the peaceful, but defensive yellow "daylight" Pigsy that spawns in nearly every Biome during the day, mainly on any type of Grass blocks * the aggressive Night Pigsy that spawns on the surface at night, but also in Caves and on the Fossil layer during the day * the small aggressive Night Hoglet that spawns only at night in Forests, Woodlands and more rarely in Grassland Biomes * the fearful Ghost Pigsy that spawns only during certain event times on surface blocks at night (like around Halloween) * the aggressive Corrupted Pigsy that roves about in the dangerous Corruption layer deep underground in darkness during day and night * and the proud territorial and somehow aggressive BossHog that roams golden Savannahs at day and night Even though Night Pigsies appear in Swamplands and Jungles, they won't "replace" Feral Pigsies, and Feral Pigsies also do not transform into Night Pigsies. However since Feral Pigsies can only spawn during the day, you might not meet any when travelling at night, and you will instead come across Night Creatures only. Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:Jungle Category:Swamplands Category:Aggressive Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Diurnal Creatures